An Unlikely Pair
by EllieGymGirl2
Summary: Gray, who is known as the biggest man-whore around, suddenly takes an interest in a waiter named Natsu Dragneel. But what Gray wasn't expecting was to begin to develop feelings for the idiot. The thing is, Gray is definitely not good with things like this, and neither is Natsu. Will they both ruin it for themselves or maybe make it work? Pairing: Gratsu (Gray x Natsu)


**The characters might be a little OOC, but I tried my best. Rated T for some… a lot… of language, and some sexual content (not bad though, just hinted). I hope you enjoy **

Today was hotter than most days, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to strip nude right here on the crowded street. The only thing that stopped me was that I still had an unpaid ticket for public nudity from last week.

"Gray, you look like you are about to murder someone." Loke, who begged me to come with him to get some dinner, said with a chuckle. I hadn't wanted to leave the comfort of my cool house but he literally took my arm and dragged me out. Though I honestly should be more willing to go out with him because, as of now, he was my only friend. Most everyone else I had been close with always got on my nerves so I would slowly cut ties with them. Besides, I had slept with over half of them. I'm sort of known as the man-whore of magnolia. I didn't mind, because it was true.

I have never slept with Loke, the mere thought of that disgusted me. We were too close for that. And it's not like I fuck everything I see, just anything that I like. And there are a lot of pretty faces here, both male and female. That being said, I don't do more than one night stands. And all the people I had slept with would try and get closer to me so that maybe I would like them as more than just a one night stand and it annoyed me to no end. Therefore, I am left with only Loke.

"Yes, because I am about to. It's hotter than Satan's ass hole out here." I complained, wiping a small bead of sweat dripping from my forehead.

Loke burst into laughter and I couldn't help but to chuckle along. "Sorry about that. I didn't plan on it being so hot, but I decided since it was Sunday and I was bored that we could get something to eat. Besides, I knew you would just be sitting in your room." I shot him a look and he chuckled. "Well that, or having sex with the first person you saw on the street that day." I straight out laughed at that.

"I am not that bad, Loke."

Loke scoffed. "Sorry to be the one to tell you, but yes, you really are. When is the last twenty four hours that you didn't do it with someone?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but quickly shut it. When _was_ the last twenty four hours I didn't? I couldn't even think of a time. Hmm, maybe I am that bad.

"So, who was it last night? A boy or a girl? Someone I know?" Loke questioned jokingly. He knew that I was bisexual, and he didn't care. I'm pretty sure that Loke is straight but come to think of it, he has never actually said it out loud before. It made me wonder, but I didn't bring it up.

"None of your information pervert." I joked along.

Loke chuckled before suddenly his face drew down into a serious expression. "You know, the day you find someone really special and I mean _really _special, and you are in love with them, I know you are going to fuck it up. I can feel it."

"I will never find someone like that." I whispered, but knew Loke heard it.

Loke looked up in surprise. "Were you like, severely dumped or something to make you so jaded when it comes to relationships?"

"Sort of." Was all I said, and Loke got the hint to let the subject drop. After about one more block, we arrived to this large restaurant that had a really fancy looking sign reading "Alencia's" over the double doors. "What kind of restaurant have you taken me too?" I asked in awe as we stepped in. It was adorned with a huge chandelier and lights strung around the entire place. The walls were painted a darker shade of tan and the floor was wooden and shiny. Waiters walked around in full tuxes and spoke formally to each other around me. There was a quiet hum of voices throughout the building.

"Don't worry, I'm paying." Loke commented offhandedly, and I scoffed in annoyance. What was I, a girl? I can pay for himself.

"Welcome to Alencia's, table for how many- Ah, Gray. Hi." The girl at the check in desk wore a tight black skirt and blouse, with dark red hair and freckles that accented her pretty face. I couldn't exactly remember her name, something like Ally or Allison, but I was sure I had fucked her before. And she has been one of my friends before I distanced myself. Awkward.

"Hi." I said in a dead monotone voice, hoping she got the hint and didn't bring it up. Thankfully, she did.

"Alright, table for two?" Loke nodded courteously and followed after her as she led us to a nice booth in the back corner. The seats were smooth red velvet and the table had a clean white cloth covering it. Girl-whose-name-I-can't-remember set down two binded menus and smiled. "A waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you very much." Loke smiled back and she nodded before walking back to the desk. "Whelp, that was a little awkward." He spoke once she had gone.

I signed. "Yes, it sure was." We didn't speak more as we both looked at the menu choices and decided on a drink. Loke went for a wine because the lucky bastard was twenty one, whereas I had to settle for a glass of water seeing as I was only twenty.

After about five minutes, of which I had my head tucked under writing emails on my phone, our waiter showed up. I didn't look up as Loke greeted them. "Hello, how are you today?" He asked to the person and I groaned at the politeness in his voice. Loke was overly polite sometimes.

"I'm pretty good, and how are you?" Came a soft, yet slightly silky and alluring voice. This caught my attention. From everyone I have fucked, I don't think I have heard that voice yet. I was proven right when I looked up to see a face that I have never seen before.

The first thing to catch my attention was pink hair. I wanted to laugh, but my breath was caught when I saw how nicely it contrasted with this man's tan skin and eyes. The hair was slightly spiked with stands that fell over his forehead near piercing green eyes. His nose was a little crooked and dotted with small freckles, and then I got to his lips. Oh god. The moment I saw them I _knew _I would have this boy, tonight. They were the perfect size, plump and red and oh so kissable.

He wore a tuxedo with a black bow tie that cut off the smooth skin of his neck, fueling my fantasies even more. He had a pen and paper in his hand as he gave a small smile to Loke, who was now talking about how his day had been. The boy's teeth were white and perfectly straight, and I could see a small dimple forming right next to his eye. Saying he was good looking was an understatement.

"Well I am glad that your day was good, sir." He replied to Loke's senseless babbling. "Anyways, my name is Natsu and I will be your waiter tonight. Could I start you two off with some drinks?"

Loke pondered for a moment, and I just continued to stare at Natsu. An interesting name, I am sure I haven't heard it around before. He has to be new here. Natsu glanced over to me and found that I was staring, to which he narrowed his eyes but held the smile in place. "Alright, I will have the red wine." Loke finally decided.

Natsu wrote it down on the piece of paper before fully turning towards me. Instead of ordering, I leaned forward on my elbows more toward him and asked, "Did you just move here?"

He looked a little flustered and began to tap the pen on the back of his hand. "Well, yeah. This is my first day here too. May I ask why, sir?"

"I just didn't think I had seen you before. And I would like water please." He nodded and wrote it down before telling us that he would be back in about five minutes with our beverages and walking to a different table.

"What was that about Gray? Have some common decency." Loke chuckled, and I shot him a look that asked, 'what did I do?' "You were pretty much stripping him with your eyes."

I laughed at that. "Well, what can I say? He is something new, a really needed change of pace."

"Change of pace? You fuck someone different every day, how much more change do you need?" Loke looked baffled, so I explained.

"He had pink hair. That's something new." Loke smiled at my bluntness and I smiled along with him. But the smile was fake, because I was lying to him. It wasn't just about the boy's pink hair (who honestly didn't look any older than eighteen or nineteen) it was about the fact that the moment I saw him I was attracted to him. Now don't get me wrong, when I saw attracted I mean in a totally sexual way. I don't let feelings tie up in my sex life. Ever.

"But he seems nice, Gray. Innocent. Try not to hurt him, okay?" Loke said with fond eyes of the man he just met.

"What happens, happens." I said nonchalantly, only thinking about getting into the pinkhaired's pants. I heard Loke sigh but was able to ignore it.

My head snapped up when I heard the wondrous voice once again. "Here are your drinks." Natsu set down a glass of wine in front of Loke and a larger glass full of water in front of me. "Are you guys ready to order, or should I give you more time?"

"I little more time would be nice, thank you." Loke said while browsing the menu. I simply stared at Natsu.

"Sure thing, I will be back in a couple minutes to see where you guys are at-"

"What time does your shift end?" I interrupted him. I could see his eye twitch in annoyance and was utterly amused. Loke shot me a look that I read as he thought I was being too straightforward, but I had a feeling this guy was too innocent to know.

He looked a little agitated, but not at all like he was catching onto what I was implying. "You guys are my last table."

A sly smile spread across my face immediately. "Well you say you are relatively new to this area, how about you come with me and my friend Loke and we can give you a tour of the city."

"Oh, that's really not necessary." He smiled sheepishly and heat spread through my entire body.

"Please, we would love to." Loke joined in, winking at me.

Natsu chuckled a little nervously before finally showing a smile that I knew meant he would be giving in. "Well, sure." My smile now turned victorious and Loke simply introduced both himself and me.

After Loke and I had ordered and were paying for the meal, I started to become anxious. "Loke, hurry." I groaned as he signed the recite.

"I am going as fast as I can, why are you so damn impatient all the time." He muttered before sliding the recite to the end of the table as Natsu walked by and picked it up.

"Ok, thank you for coming, and I hope you enjoyed your meal." Natsu tucked the recite into his pocket and began walking back to the room at the end of the building.

I licked my lips while watching him walk, I seriously couldn't wait. I have never been this excited to do it with anyone, it was a new feeling. I didn't mind it at all. "Meet us outside in five." I called to him, and he gave a slight wave over his shoulder without turning around. Me and Loke headed to the exit and sat on a bench outside.

"We were not dressed right for that restaurant." Loke commented and we both looked at each other. I was just wearing a black T-shirt and dark jeans and Loke wore some baggy shorts and a red T-shirt. I laughed hard at that. We probably looked so out of place with all the other people who wore very fancy dresses and tuxedos.

The door to the restaurant opened and out walked Natsu, now wearing a simple pair of jeans and a shirt that had something written on it that I didn't care enough about to try and read. My head spun at the fact that he looked just as good in casual clothes as he did in formal wear. He had a small bag strung over one of his shoulders that probably carried the clothes he had just changed out of.

"So, where are we headed?" Loke asked. "Oh, maybe to the small string of shops right near 53rd street, right Gray?"

"Yep." I responded, knowing that my house was right near there.

Natsu played with the strap of his bag. "Oh, my house is around there too." My happy feeling immediately tanked after hearing that he lived near me. Well, let's just hope that after this he is not too clingy, because that would be severely annoying for me.

They all began walking the couple blocks to the shops, and it was mostly silent. I didn't want to ask him about his life. I didn't want to know anything about him, actually. That's how it is with all the people I fuck. That's how it has to be. Natsu walked next to Loke who would occasionally point out some place that he thought Natsu would benefit from knowing the location of, and I walked behind both.

Once we reached the shops, I began trying to figure out my plan of action for getting him to my house. Finally, once we were finished showing him around, I figured out what I could say. "Ok, well Loke, you are looking a little sick. I can take the tour from here." Loke caught on as I spoke and coughed into his hand.

"I am feeling quite ill. I will see you around Natsu, sorry to leave so early in the night." Loke shook Natsu's hand, who only gave a genuine smile with worry in his eyes.

"I hope you feel better." He released Loke's hand and waved as he walked away. Again a smile crept up my face as I realized that we were finally alone. I was tempted to take his completely unsuspecting body and slam it against the nearest wall, but controlled myself and instead began my smooth talking.

"Well, I thought that since you are new you might not have very many friends, so I will show you where I live. That way you can come over whenever you need something." I spoke the lie between my teeth. I would be sure that in the morning, after I had had my fun with him, he knew that this wasn't an actual offer. I was just really desperate for him right now.

He smiled. "Oh, ok. Sure."

A chuckled at how easy it was. Jeez, what an idiot. Whatever, he was hot. So I led him down a couple pathways and found my steps becoming faster and faster with each one. I could hear myself and Natsu huffing slightly once we arrived at my door. "Wow, you walk fast." He commented, once again beginning to play with the strap on his bag.

I didn't respond as I opened the door to my home and let him in. He started shivering when the cold air hit him, contrasting with the hot air from outside. "Allow me to give you the tour." I spoke, my voice thick with need. Of course he didn't notice.

"Ok, thanks." I took him up the stairs and past many rooms, straight to mine. He looked a little confused to why I wasn't showing him all the rooms and I laughed to myself. Once we arrived in my room, I let him in before me and shut the door. "I'm guessing this is your room?" He questioned.

"Mmhm.." I hummed and walked towards him. His cheeks flushed a light pink at our close proximity as he stepped back, and I found myself dying to devour him for the hundredth time that night. Once his back hit the wall our chests were already pressed together and our noses were pretty much touching. I could smell him, a light scent of peach and grapefruit. It assaulted my senses and made me blind with lust. His bag hit the floor next to him.

"Um, I, you, uh." He stuttered, placing his hands on my chest but not pushing. His face was bright red by now and I leaned forward and licked his cheek. The fact that he wasn't immediately turning me down was a good sign. "Eek!" He exclaimed when I licked him and turned his head away. "May I ask what it is you think you are doing?"

"Isn't it obvious by now? Even to a thick headed guy like you." He hissed in anger and a let my hand trail over his cheek. "I want you. Now." Leaning forward, I licked at the corner of his lips and around them, getting a feel for his delicious taste but not actually kissing him. I never kiss my one night stands. That could lead to attraction. He squirmed and soon his hands were clutching at my shirt. I began to kiss down his neck, licking and sucking, leaving marks.

"Gray… Fullbuster." He panted out. "The girls talk about you at the restaurant. You have… slept with them all-Ah.." He let out a light moan as a bit at his collar bone. The noised he was making shot right to my groin and I felt like my whole body was on fire. I growled and pretty much ripped his shirt off, along with mine.

He was amazing. Toned, tan muscles stretched under my touch as I explored every inch with my tongue. "No.." He whispered. "I shouldn't… you're a guy… I.. have never.. done this before." I circled my tongue around his navel and laughed; the vibrations making Natsu try and stifle a giggle.

"You're a virgin?" I asked in awe, looking up at Natsu's flushed face. He nodded and looked incredibly embarrassed doing so. No wonder, nobody who wasn't a virgin would have normally submitted so easily. "This will be fun." I whispered, before wrapping my fingers around the band of his jeans and pulling them down.

Eventually we made it to the bed, him naked underneath me while I still had my jeans on. But throughout the whole thing, my eyes never once left his face. I engraved the expressions and noises he made to my memory. He was different. New. And I enjoyed every second.

I woke up to a source of heat next to me, sleeping soundly. He was curled up in a ball and if I said it wasn't the most adorable thing I have ever seen I would be lying. But it was time for him to get the fuck out. Mainly because watching him sleep was tugging some serious shit at my heart and I could not have that. So I would definitely have to crush everything so that even if I wanted, I could never go back to him.

"Wake up." I said in a bored voice, flicking his ear. He groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing sleep from his dazzling green eyes and looking sinfully sexy with just the thin white blanket covering him.

"What time is it?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Doesn't matter." I snapped, which woke him up more. "Now, I am going to need you to get the fuck out of my house. Grab your shit, and leave. Don't talk to me again either alright?" He was wearing the expression of a surprised puppy and I ground out the next sentence. "Please, don't get any ideas. Dear god. You said the ladies at your work were talking about me? Everything they say was true. I have sex with people, and then never talk to them again. And it would be trouble if you got too attached. So please, even though it may kill you, please just get out."

His face went from surprised to stunned, and with the next thing that came out of his mouth, it was my turn to be surprised. "What the actual fuck. WHAT the actual FUCK. Who said I would get attached? I don't like you, Gray, I'm not a fucking girl. All I asked for was the time, and you go on this rampage about you being a whore and for me not to get attached? Please, like I would obsess over some hot headed asshole like you." His foul language surprised me, along with his temper. He was so composed last night, what I said must have really set him off. To be honest he still looked hot while going off at me. I think I even like this side of him.

"What happened to the domesticated little pup you were last night?" I teased him, laughing as his face turned the color of a tomato.

"Whatever." He groaned, unwinding himself from the blankets and standing up, only to cringe in pain while grabbing at his back and begin to fall to the floor. He would have hit it painfully, had I not stood up and quickly caught him just in time. Which stunned me. I have slept with virgins multiple times, and never have a cared for their health afterwards.

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered. Pushing away from me when he realized his naked body was pressed against my half naked one and went to grab his clothes. He didn't say anything as he quickly exited my room and I soon heard my front door slam shut.

"Gray, what is the matter?" Loke asked for the millionth time as we sat on some bench in some park he brought me to. I didn't care enough to see where we were. I couldn't stop thinking about Natsu, and this physically pained me. Why did it have to be him that I couldn't stop thinking about? I didn't even kiss him, so what the fuck is the problem? He wasn't clingy and doesn't care about me so why should I care about him?

Actually, maybe that is the reason exactly. He is so different than anyone I have ever been with. He doesn't want more afterwards, he has a temper towards me and isn't afraid to show it. Yet I don't know shit about him. I don't even know where he lives. God, this sucks. Last time this happened with someone, I was in the eleventh grade. It was a boy named Jacob, and it was my first time sleeping with him, with anyone. I immediately became attached and knew I was in love with him. We dated for two years. I was so happy, I was in love, and I was blind. He cheated on me three times, and on the third I caught them in action. It was horrible. I am still not over it, to this day. Since then just to spite Jacob I began to sleep around. The habit kind of just stuck, I guess. But now I am having this feeling again, and it is scaring me.

"Gray?" Loke questioned, and I looked at him with a serious face.

"Loke… I want…" I was going to do it. I was going to give in and tell Loke that I wanted to see Natsu. But something entirely different came out. "I want to go back to the restaurant and complain about Natsu to the manager. I want to tell him that I saw Natsu go home with a customer and spend the night at her house. And also, just to be sure, I am going to add that he disrespected us and spoke with profanities."

"What?!" Loke exclaimed.

"I want Natsu to lose his job. I hate him." The lie burned my tongue, and Loke looked so confused because I hadn't told him anything about what happened with Natsu. Honestly, I just wanted Natsu out of my head. Maybe doing something bad to him would help.

"That's his job, Gray. You would seriously do that?" When I nodded, Loke sighed. "Oh, Gray. Who hurt you so?" I shot him an angry look and began to walk towards the restaurant.

I would not let such a stupid, asshole-ish boy mess up my whole life. Not again, not after Jacob. I will not. I will not. I will not.

Yet, no matter how many times I repeated this to myself, I could still feel a longing for the boy. And it annoyed me to no end.

**Thank you so much for reading! Sorry this a little long, but I had a lot of ideas. I am thinking of making this more than just one chapter if people like this, so BE SURE to review and follow/favorite if you did. And if you did like it, I have a question: Should I switch between their POV'S? If you have an opinion, please tell me, and once again, thank you for reading!**


End file.
